8bittheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
Action Scientists League
The Action Scientists League are a division of fighting scientists in the Atomic Robo series, who are also a majority of the employees at Tesladyne. First grouped in 1957, the Action Scientists accompany Robo during their strange, unusual missions and investigations in teams, providing information or backup when faced with difficult situations. They are a motley crew, each having particular traits, interests, skills, and personalities akin to the Ghostbusters. More often than not, they would frequently have "scientific debates" (such as imaginary radiation, weaponizing a diaper-wearing cyclops, etc.), in which they come off as comic relief. New scientists are employed or current ones are promoted periodically due to the high-risks involving their work. Teams 1957 Team The first team consisted of three scientists who fought alongside Robo during World War II, and were involved in Operation Paperclip. Known as the Science Agents of Tesladyne, they double as salesmen during the foundation of the company in the 1950's. *'Mac'- a drunkard, somewhat tough guy. He has a bulky figure and carries an uzi with him in missions. He doesn't hesitate to shoot when something goes wrong. *'Slim' *'Ira'- wears bifocal glasses and smokes on a pipe. None in Particular *'Jenkins'- the leading member of the team and closest to Robo, his vast military experience and cold, hard demeanor makes him a valuable asset to any team. *'Martin'- Works at the Exotic Physics department. He has the uncanny appearance of Brian Clevinger. *'Louis'- Works at the Exotic Physics department. He has the uncanny appearance of Scott Wegener. *'Jeff'- Part-time secretary in Tesladyne, as well as part-time Action Scientist. Possibly named after Jeff Powell. *'Julie Miller'- African American Action Scientist with dreadlocks. Helped with the evacuation when Vampires attacked Tesladyne in 1999. *'Doherty'- Helped with experiments regarding the unknown Odic entity. *'Arguelles'- Helped with experiments regarding the unknown Odic entity. Probably of mixed Asian descent. *'Schaefer'- Helped with experiments regarding the unknown Odic entity. Implied to be Jewish. *'Hoskins'- Helped with experiments regarding the unknown Odic entity. Alpha Team *'Bernard Fischer'- a thin, balding, lanky man wearing thin, square-rimmed glasses. Employed since 1999 back when he had a full head of hair. He's usually timid and quiet, and is particularly lacking in the physical department. Subtle hints throughout the comics point out that he is a nerd. *'Vikram Abasi '- a balding Indian-American. He brought up the theory of "imaginary radiation" that made the ants in one particular mission big, causing a snappy retort from Lang. Supposedly outgoing, he protested when Robo refused to bring him to the next mission out of concern when he was awake for 26 hours straight. *'Bao Lang'- specifically no-nonsense Asian Action Scientist. She found Vik's "imaginary radiation" theory ridiculous and spawned a huge debate on the subject. She appears to be a trendy girl, as she changes hairstyles periodically in her appearances. Beta Team *'Ada'- an Action Scientist with leadership qualities, she's often the voice of reason and the advice-giver; she becomes resourceful whenever Robo needs it. She doesn't take much initiative though, and only follows Robo's orders directly, which could make for a flaw on a good example of an Action Scientist. *'Koa'- usually wearing black shades and a spiky hairdo, he's the jokester of the team, adding comic relief or lightening up a situation whenever it gets serious or intense. A video game enthusiast, he claims he can beat Mega Man 2 without getting hit once. He mentioned that he wrote his doctoral thesis on Solar Death Ray design, which was questionable to Robo. Employed since 1999 or earlier. *'Benjamin West'- a straightforward everyman, Benjamin often takes missions seriously. Not a very prominent figure in the team.